Just One Slip
by Red Dawn Shadow
Summary: Slip and Keegan have never really talked so Merrick takes it upon himself to fix it. Pre- CoD Ghosts (Keegan\OC). Rated T for strong language. One-Shot.


The floor is pearly white, fresh with wax making me fall, "Son of bitch!" I swear as I hit the ground.

"Looks like Slip, slipped again," Kick joked with a roar of laughter.

"She still lives up to her name," Ajax joined his laughter.

I groan as I get up. Slip that's what they call me, for clear reasons of being so clumsy and slipping all the time.

"Can you imagine if she was ice skating?" Kick replied as he grabbed his stomach from laughing.

I give a grim look as I cross my arms, "Can you imagine if I shoved a grenade up your ass?"

This made them both go hysterical, I sigh giving up.

"Oh come on! Where are you going?" Kick asks as I continue to walk down the narrow hallway.

I've only been on the Ghosts for six months and it seems like we're already family, I didn't earn their trust easily so I don't test it.

My feet seem to know where they're going cause my mind doesn't. With the Federation attacking left and right I have a lot on my mind.

I push the door open to the Rec. Room where I find Merrick at the table on his laptop and Keegan in a chair by the TV on his phone.

With one swift movement I flop on the couch next to the chair where Keegan sits at. Keegan lifts his icy blue eyes to look at me then looks back at his phone, he doesn't bother with conversation, neither do I. So we sit here in silence, as we always have.

Merrick was an ass to have around, but we grew close, he was like an annoying older brother, Kick and Ajax were the childish little brothers, Neptune was like a my twin and Elias was like a father.

Keegan, I don't know what Keegan is, he's never really talked to me, and I've always been to shy to talk to him, so we've never really had much of a friendship.

I stare at the ceiling for a while, unsure of what to do as the silence began to grow making it slightly uncomfortable, I noticed Keegan look at me once in a while.

Looking at me, that's all he's ever done, I've caught him one to many times staring at me as if I were a fascination to him.

If we did talk, it was in battle where we had no choice but to communicate, other than that, it was silent.

Our eyes meet for a second before he flits his away, I wonder what he's thinking at the moment.

"So um, have you heard anything from Neptune's operation in No Man's Land?" Well that was a failed attempt at conversation.

Keegan looks at me for a moment then shrugs, "Ask Merrick," Definitely a failed attempt.

"Last I heard was Neptune had taken out the radio tower," Merrick's voice came from the table.

After a moment the silence returns. Beginning to shift uncomfortably I get up and decide to go to the barrack's to get some rest.

I haul myself there in a matter of minutes then lay down on my bed. I flip both ways and turn, pulling the covers so high that I feel the warm air on my feet.

It feels like over thirty minutes that I've tried to rest and nothing is working.

"Hey Slip! Come out here for a second," I hear Merrick shout.

Groaning I get up and began to walk into the hallway where I see Merrick.

"What do you need Mer-," I'm cut off by him quickly grabbing my arm.

He opens a door and throws me inside a closet and shuts it, I slam in to what feels like a brick wall, I then hear the door lock behind me.

"Ow!" Came the familiar gravelly voice.

I quickly back up to see his icy blue eyes, "Merrick you fucking asshole!" I quickly turn around to face the door.

"You two need to work out your problems," Merrick replies, and I swear I can almost hear his grin.

I sigh as I cross my arms and turn back around to see Keegan on his phone.

"Are you serious!" I snap going an octave higher.

Keegan looks at me for a second and shrugs, "What?"

"We're locked in a closet!" I say crossly.

Keegan nods, "We're locked in a closet. What do you want me to do about it?"

At the moment I begin to feel really annoyed at him, without a single thought I slap him straight across the face.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Keegan growls.

I shake my head, "For ignoring me all the time you asshole,"

"I don't ignore you," Keegan gives a thoughtful look, "I just don't care for you,"

I raise my eyebrows and reply, "You don't care? Oh that makes total sense," Right as I finish the last sentence I slap him again, "Thanks for letting me know!"

Keegan rubs his cheek as he begins to mumble under his breath, "Ok, so maybe I deserved that..."

My jaw tightens as I look away from him, "Deserve? I don't even think that skims the situation,"

There's a silence, but it's different this time. It's an awkward silence.

"Sorry?" Keegan guesses unsure of what to say.

I look at him again, "I want an apology, I want an explanation,"

Keegan rubs the back of his neck, "There really isn't an explanation...Your just..." He trails off.

"I'm just?" I ask wanting him to continue.

"...Hard to talk too," He sighs, is that an...Embarrassed expression?

I chuckle as I lean my back against the wall and slide down in to a sitting position, "The feeling is mutual,"

It's not but a second later the Keegan sits close to me, a little closer then he should be in my opinion.

"Do you mind?" I have no problem asking him.

He just shakes his head with a smirk, "No," as he answers he comes close, I feel his hot breath against me.

I sigh as I stare at the ground, it's like this for another minute or so.

"So," Keegan breaks the silence, his voice is quiet.

I clear my throat and shift uncomfortably, "So?"

"So, would it be weird if I were to say I really liked you?" Keegan asked.

"Yes," I reply as I get up, beginning to feel awkward by his random question.

My hand goes to the door knob and I try to open it, I only heard the lock wiggle a couple of times. I sigh. The closet is big don't get me wrong but with Keegan here it feels really small.

"If that's the case then I guess this would be even weirder," Keegan said behind me.

It's a split second that I'm turned around and pushed against the wall, I can even register what's happening cause of his rough chapped lips pressed to mine.

We're kissing...Two people that haven't spoken in one complete conversation in six months, and we were kissing...

"I said work out your problems not start a relationship," I heard Merrick's chuckle as Keegan breaks the kiss and steps away from me.

He gives a smirk, "Looks can be deceiving,"

Merrick cracks up as Keegan walks out leaving me dumbfounded on what had just happened.

I feel my lips for a moment trying to register it all, one moment we we're talking and the next...

Sighing as I walk out of the closet unable to comprehend what just happened.

"So what did it feel like to be kissed by the one and only Keegan?" Kick gives a wide grin.

I groan as I feel my face turn red. I hear him and Ajax crack up.

"I didn't kiss him!" I say with a childish tone, "He kissed me!"

"Oooh, he kissed you? And you must've enjoyed it cause we heard you all the way from out here!" Ajax laughs.

I quickly walk by them only to slip on the waxy floor, I hear them roar with laughter.

"And she slips again!" Kick announces through laughter.

I get up and storm out of the hallway, I quickly go to the barracks where I find Keegan putting his phone on his charger.

"What the hell was that?!" I ask furiously.

Keegan just shrugs, "What was what?"

I clinch my hands into fists, "What do you think?"

"Your a good kisser, you know that right?" Keegan ignores me.

I walk up to him and slap him, "You are such an asshole!"

He chuckles as he steps closer to me, "Am I? Cause I think you like me,"

"Out of the first five minutes we've actually talked? Not really," I reply grimly.

"Is that right?" Is all he says as he steps closer, I take a step back.

"Yeah, now if you don't mind..." I feel my back press to the wall from walking back.

"I still don't mind," Keegan shakes his head with grin as he takes a step closer leaving a gap between us.

"Go away," I reply childishly not wanting him here anymore.

"No," He replies with a shrug.

I cross my arms and look at the ground, "So is this why you've never talked to me?"

"What do you mean?" Keegan asked confused.

"You said I was hard to talk to...Is it because..." I trail off for a moment beginning to feel my face turn red, "Is it because you have a crush on me?"

Keegan just chuckles, "Crush? You could call it that,"

My face begins to turn a brighter red color, I've never really been in a relationship before, especially with team-mates.

"Um, thanks?" I shift awkwardly.

"Not the answer I was looking for," Keegan steps closer removing the gap between us.

I continue to stare at the floor and shift my weight, "You know, I've never really been in a relationship before, and I kinda haven't talk to you much and aren't we team-mates? isn't there a protocol against being in a relationship?" I continue to rant mindlessly.

Just then I'm cut off my his rough lips against mine, it's different this time, I feel emotion and passion in this one.

If I could sigh, I would. But right now all I can do is accept kiss. I pull my hands around his neck and kiss back, what else can I do?

I'm not complaining, it's actually nice, and after a moment I begin to melt in to it.

When the kiss is broken I pant, "That was...interesting," Is all I can say.

"Really? Cause I found it enjoyable," His voice is soft, something I've never heard before, and his breath tickles against my skin.

Before he can kiss me again I tighten my grip on his neck as I lean my head against his shoulder with a sleepy yawn.

He accepts this and decides to kiss my neck instead, "You know, when I first saw you I knew I liked you,"

"That's why we never spoke to each other," I reply dryly.

"But it feels like I know you," He replies.

"But you don't," I say distastefully.

He sighs, "Are you always this difficult?"

"Do you always ask this many questions?" I counter.

"You said I didn't know you, so I'm getting to know you," Keegan replies.

I yawn as I close my eyes and snuggle my head against his shoulder more, "Well you aren't doing a very good job of it,"

His words begin to blur out as everything turns black.

* * *

It's warm, really, really warm. Whatever the warmness I snuggle closer to it.

"Good morning sunshine," The familiar voice whispers in my ear.

I groan, "Son of bitch! I am never trusting you again,"

Keegan chuckles as I feel his grip around my waist tighten, "You say that now,"

"First kissing, and now this? You two clearly need your own room," Merrick's voice chimes in, I look to my right to see him standing there with his arms crossed.

I groan once more, "I didn't want this! He did,"

"She likes me and she knows it," Keegan grins.

"If that's the case I'll make sure you two get your own room," I see Elias stand by Merrick, "I wouldn't want my team's innocent minds twisted,"

"This isn't fair!" I groan as I shove my reddened face into Keegan's chest.

Everyone bursts out laughing.

"Hey! At least when you slip someone will be there to catch you!" Kick's voice comes from my left. I hear them all roar with laughter.

I sigh and turn to look at them all as I get off the bed, "No Kick, if I slip I'm bringing the bastard down with me,"

* * *

**Wassup People?! Random One-shot ftw! Lol, so I've really been wanting to write a Keegan\OC but I've been packed with other stories so I decided to do a random one-shot and...Yeah that's about it XD Anyways I'm off!**

**Cheers! And Stay Beautiful My Readers.**

**Sincerely, Red Dawn Shadow.**


End file.
